This invention relates to canopies. More specifically, this invention relates to a canopy anchor pad system.
Portable canopies are utilized in many different applications. This includes tailgating on parking lots, setting up stands, and the like. Difficulties are presented with portable canopies when anchoring the canopies to the ground. Many canopies utilize a stake system used to anchor the canopy to the ground; however, oftentimes canopies need to be set up in areas such as parking lots where such an anchoring system is ineffective or damages the parking lot. Other methods of anchoring a canopy include utilizing bags of sand or similar material and placing them on or around the legs to hold the legs in place. While this helps hold a canopy in place on surfaces such as concrete these bags typically are very heavy, difficult to store and haul and take up much needed room in a vehicle.
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a canopy anchoring system that effectively anchors a canopy.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a canopy anchoring system that facilitates transporting of the canopy anchor system.
These and other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the specification and claims.